Control
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Tony is having some issues with Gibbs. Non-sexual spanking
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but this.

XXX

Tony is having some issues with Gibbs. Non-sexual spanking

XXX

"Yuck!" Tony said when he saw what was for dinner tonight. The Pot Roast he like, the chicken noodles were always good, but cook carrots are not his most favorite thing in the world. He hated them would be a more the accurate feeling he had for them. Gibbs for some damn reason kept making them for him. Lucky for him the yuck was spoken in his head. They sat down and ate their dinner. Tony slowly ate the pot roast and chicken noodles. The meal was great, but those damn cooked carrots are not meant to be cooked. Raw there good, but cooked no way. As he finished the chicken noodle as he made planes to get rid of the nasty stuff. Gibbs was only a few feet away reading the paper. He could accidentally drop the plate on the floor, but he did that last week and Gibbs put him in time out for that. The napkin thing never works for him. The rest of the food was gone and he just stared down at the cooked carrots.

"Stare at them all you want, but they won't go away." Tony glared at Gibbs.

"You know I hate cooked carrots why do you keep making them." Gibbs didn't take his eyes off his paper when he answered.

"Because there good for you and your not leaving the table until there gone." They just had to huh. He took them in his hand and threw them in a near by garbage. Gibbs drop his paper and glared at Tony, but this had no effect on him.

"You said they had to be gone, you said nothing about eating them to make them go away." Not thinking this was funny pointed a fork at his Son.

"Just for that smart ass remark, you will be standing in the corner until I say so and don't even think about arguing with me because I doubt you will like standing there with a sore butt." Tony stood up and said, "Yes, Boss" then walk to the corner. Once there Tony stared at the wall and began to think. Was Gibbs mad at him for finding a loop hole in his "It must go away rule", or was it the fact that he testing the lines that Gibbs put in the sand to see of he would follow through with it. He only been living with Gibbs for a month and only had been punished six times. Once with soap in the mouth, three times in the corner and twice had been spanked. He never wanted to give Gibbs a reason to punish him. Tony stood there for twenty minutes before Gibbs came over to let him out.

"Eat what I do put on your plate and if you don't then you find yourself in bug trouble ok." Tony gave a firm nod of his head. Gibbs left it at that. Tony was allowed to watch TV and check his e-mails before bed. He gave Gibbs a hug tonight. Tony changed and went into bed with hopes that tomorrow would be a problem free day.

The Next Day

Tony was bored and restless. His work was done early and there was no new cases to take of. Gibbs was off doing something. He felt kind of hunger and Gibbs did pack his lunch with a Pot Roast Sandwich. He loved how Gibbs makes his sandwiches. Taking a peek around to see if Gibbs was there open the bag and saw to his horror he also packed a small container of cooked carrots.

"I hate cook carrots." Tony grumbled. He reached in there to throw away the gross crap when Gibbs walk by with his coffee and said, "Do it and you will be in trouble." Tony glared at him as he placed the container back in the bag.

"You're a soulless bastard dad." Tony meant to say it in his head but it came out his mouth instead. He quickly covered it hoping Gibbs didn't hear him. He is never that lucky. Gibbs was suddenly at his desk bent over looking at him.

"DiNozzo can I see you in the bathroom." Gibbs grab his son's arm and dragged him away. Tony stood in the corner with a bar of soap in his mouth as Gibbs calmly drank his coffee. He stood there for ten minutes before Gibbs released him with a warning.

"Kept this up and there will be hell to pay." Tony gave a nod of his head as the soap was removed. Gibbs left him to rinse out the traces of his punishment.

Lunch time rolled around a couple hours later. Gibbs was eating lunch with Jenny in her office. Tony sat at his desk eating his awesome sandwich and glaring at the cooked carrots. He had to get rid of them in a way that Gibbs couldn't punish him for. He couldn't throw them away and dumping them out the window was out of the question. Papa Gibbs was a good father, but on this subject he was an idiot. He grab the container and took off. Abby was working on some DNA samples, but right now she was just waiting for some results to pop up. She heard the elevator door open. She turned around and saw Tony walking towards her with a container.

"Tony, did you bring me something good." She greeted in her cheerful voice. Tony held out the item in his hand.

"Not unless you like cold cooked carrots." Abby took the container and opened it.

"Cold no, but after I heat it up it will be good." She walk into her office followed by Tony.

"Gibbs make Pot roast with cooked carrots again." Tony gave a nod of his head. Love the meat, but really hate the cooked carrots." Abby placed it in the microwave and began to set it.

"Are you still finding ways to get rid of them with out eating them." A smile creep across Tony's face.

"Last night he said they had to be gone, so I threw them in the garbage."

"Nice.""Thanks, but I got twenty minutes in the corner."

"That sucks."

"It did very much." The microwave dinged giving the sign the food was done. Abby open the door to grab the newly heated food. Abby took a sniff of it and smiled.

"It smells so good." She took a fork and began to eat it. Tony had his head turned to the side looking out into the lab, not wanting to watch her eat the gross stuff. At the same time he could keep a close eye out for his dad. It took Abby a few minutes the carrots were gone.

"Thanks for the snack Tony." She said tossing him the container.

"No thank you for helping me find another loop hole when it comes to get rid of this stuff." He expect Abby to say something, but she had a look on her face. Tony slowly turned around to see Gibbs standing there with his arms crossed and the your in trouble look.

"Well, Tony thanks for sharing part of your lunch with me because I forgot mine and I need the food energy boost." Abby quickly spoke walking away before Gibbs could turn on her. This sadly left Tony alone with the boss. He wished Abby had stayed, but this was his fight and she just was caught in the middle. They stood there for a long time just staring each other.

"Why do you keep doing this Tony?" Gibbs ask rubbing the side of his head.

"Doing what boss." Tony asked in a voice he hoped didn't sound worried.

"Don't be a smartass with me." Gibbs snapped at him.

"I'm not!" Tony snap back louder. "You know I hate cook carrots and I find ways around your god damn loop holes and you get pissed." Gibbs was now mad. He took a few steps closer.

"You might want to watch yourself." At that moment Tony lost control.

"Fuck you!" Tony yelled as loud as he could. Gibbs had had beyond enough.

"DiNozzo pack you things and go home."

"Fine." Tony stormed off.

"You better be in your room when I get home." Tony step into the elevator and to even his surprise flashed Gibbs the bird.

Tony drove into the drive way and climb out of the car. He went up stairs into the bathroom and took a nice long shower then afterwards he changed into a black t-shirt and cargo shorts. He grab his keys and left. He was going out to get something to eat whether Gibbs liked it or not. Besides the man wouldn't be home until seven and it was two. The gods must have been smiling down on him because he was able to get to a local McDonalds with little problems. He bought a few meals and ate there. Then he went to the movies to watch Halloween. The good one not the bad remake. He bought a large tub of pop corn. After the movie he got some Ice Cream. When he got back home Gibbs car wasn't there, which he took as a good sign. He would go up stairs to his room without Gibbs knowing what he did. When open the door he felt a arm grab him and pull him inside. He never saw a face, but when felt his body being pulled down over a lap he knew who it was. Gibbs pulled down the cargo shorts and boxers to his knees.

"Hey boss, did you have car problems again." Gibbs landed four hard smacks on Tony's unprotected backside. The younger man yelp all four times.

Smack,Smack "What part of." Smack,Smack "Be in your room." Smack,Smack "When I get home." Smack,Smack "don't you understand." Tony tried to free himself from the grip of the older man.

"Yes boss." Tony managed to say. Gibbs began to lecture again as he struck his sitting spots.

Smack,Smack "You will explain to me." Smack,Smack "Why you are having a attitude with me today." Smack,Smack "Do you understand me?" Tony sob so hard he couldn't answer in words barely.

"Y-yes Boss." Tony went limp and began to sob uncontrollable Four more hard smacks and he was done. He pulled up Tony's boxer and cargo shorts then lifted him onto his lap wrapping his arms around him. For a good long time he rocked Tony. Rubbing circles on his back and telling him everything was ok. Tony had his a tight grip around Gibbs and his head buried his head into Gibbs shoulder.

"I know the rules I agreed to when I moved here." Tony said in a low whisper. I just didn't know how hard it was going to be." Gibbs stop all movement when he heard Tony whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tony took a few deep breaths to claim himself.

"To give up that little control I had over my life, but as you remember I didn't make really any of the right choices." Tony chuckled a little, but didn't know why he did it. "You saw me in the hospital not long ago with those broken ribs from that fall I had."

"I remember." Gibbs felt Tony's body begin to shake and his arm tighten around the younger man trying to show him his fatherly side.

"After that you moved me into your home and what I didn't tell you was I didn't feel like I had control of my life anymore then again what kind a life did I live." Tony didn't explain what he meant by it because he already knew.

Gibbs the reason I was a asshole about the cooked carrots is because I wanted at least some control there about the food I will and will not eat. To have you tell me I had no choice made me mad. I guess that is why I didn't listen to you when I was told to go home and stay home." Gibbs thought about what Tony had said. It made sense and there were things could be worked out in the rules later on, but right now Gibbs had a feeling there was more that needed to be said.

"Boss I don't know where the control you have and I have begins and ends." Gibbs sighed. His Son was lost and confused and wondering if there was any control in his life. He needed to find a way to help him.

"Tony, we will have a long talk soon about this, but right now I think you need to stand in corner while I think things through." He felt Tony give a nod of hid head and did what he was told. Once he was in the corner Gibbs went into the kitchen and began to cook. He needed to do some thinking about his son and what needed to be done with his life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs sighed as he closed the fridge door. There was hardly any food in there to make a decent meal. It would be take out for dinner tonight, but that had to wait. He needed to deal with Tony. Walking over to his son who had his head against the wall deep in thought.

"Tony, I got good news and bad news for you, son," Gibbs began.

"Is the good news I can get out of the corner?"

"Yes, but the bad news is you will going back over my knees for your behavior at work." Tony shook his head.

"I rather stand here for the rest of the night." With a heavy sigh, Gibbs carefully took Tony from the corner and lead him to the couch. Before they sat down, Tony made a panic sound when he felt his shorts and boxers being pulled down. Carefully Gibbs positioned himself and Tony into the now familiar punishment position. Taking both of Tony's hands, he pinned them behind his back. This only meant one thing if his boss was doing this to him.

"Please not the belt," Tony begged. Pretending to be deaf, Gibbs removed his belt and doubled it.

"I'm sorry, Tony, but what you did this to yourself," Gibbs said, before he let the belt fall hard on his backside. When it made contact, the younger man let out a loud yelp. He began to try to free himself and get away, but he forgot Gibbs had trap his legs between his own, so he would have to stay put.

Smack, Smack "You will never talk to me in the manner you did earlier today." Smack, Smack "You will not flip me the bird ever again." Smack, Smack "If you have a problem you will talk to me instead of being rude." Smack, Smack "Do you understand me?" Smack,Smack.

"Yes, boss," Tony wailed. Gibbs applied four more hits on the sitting spots before he went on.

"Do you think I enjoy do this to your backside?" Smack,Smack "It hurts me to do this to you." Smack, Smack.

The words were hurting Tony worse then the pain of the belt. He never thought Gibbs enjoyed doing this to him. He just assumed he liked to be in control of the younger man. Gibbs landed ten more swats before bringing the spanking to a close. Once Tony was freed, he fell to the floor and placed his head on Gibbs knees. The belt was thrown aside and he began to rub the man's back.

"It's over with now, son." Tony gave a nod of his head to show he understood. Gibbs picked him up and open his arms to show Tony it was okay. The Senior Agent gladly accepted the invite and held his boss tight in a hug. Gibbs held him until Tony was claimed that was enough.

"Tony, I hate to say this, but your grounded for two weeks for using Abby like that and that means no going out, work and home only, and we can discuss movies later." Tony gave a nod of his head.

"Next, I want you to write down everything you feel you don't have control over and we will work on it is that, understood?"

"Yes, boss."

"Good. Now, go up stairs, shower and change. I need to go out to get some dinner."

"On it, boss." Tony walked up stairs to get what he was asked to do done.

Gibbs returned home an hour later with two large pizzas and bread sticks. It was something Tony would like. He walked into the kitchen and saw Tony sitting in a chair trying to get comfortable. He was busy writing down the last of the list he was told to do.

"Working on your list?" Gibbs asked as he set the food on the table.

"Just finished." Tony handed Gibbs the paper. He read it carefully.

"Off hand, I will have to say the punishments will stay because if you learn to control your actions then you won't be punished." Tony put on a smiled and said,

"It was worth a try." Gibbs also had a smile and shook his head as he kept reading. A few minutes later, he finished.

"I can say we can talk about ninety percent of the list and get some sense where you have control over." Tony smiled and reached for a pizza, but Gibbs grab his hand. Tony looked at him puzzled. Getting down to eye level with the younger man, he began to speak.

"You're my son even if it's not by blood. I want you to be the man I know you can be." Tony was very touched by these simple words. He knew he could trust what he was saying. Tony hugged Gibbs and said,

"I love you ,dad."

"I love you, too, son." They hugged for a moment before Tony asked,

"Are you still going to make me eat cooked carrots?" Gibbs laughed at the random comment.

"Yes, but only if you promise you will at least eat two."

"Two!"

"Or six your choice."

"Two works for me." Gibbs laughed.

"Eat the pizza before it get cold." Tony did and the evening went back to normal. Tony was allowed one movie per night during his grounding which made Tony happy.

Later that night

Tony was fast sleep on his stomach when Gibbs peeked in to check on him. He silently prayed hoping Tony would be happy and not get into trouble for a long time. Closing the door he quietly bet himself fifty dollars that a week after his grounding there will be at least a Tony thing that will happen.

THE END

Thanks to all you reviewed have a good day/night.


End file.
